Big Celebration!
by vahn300
Summary: The heroes of cosmos won the battle and is know planning a celebration for their victory! find out the development of the chars by each chapter! this is my first fan fic so please review and dont hold back, also please right on your reviews of you can the things i need to do here. thanks. BTW i do not own final fantasy dissidia. and the story will mainly focus on cloud and light :3


*** I do not own any final fantasy characters***

My POV

As the moon light dance's through the night. You can hear sounds of laughter,screams,and snickering in the 7th heaven bar. It is the reunion of all the heroes who once took part in the battle of cosmos and chaos….

*LITTLE FLASHBACK*

As they were lying there on their knees. slowly, but surely losing hope… all the warriors of cosmos has been defeated not by chaos's pawns. But chaos who wrecked the battlefield cloud and the other warriors like lightning, zidane, WOL, Squall, and Lightning still barely standing. Chaos, who is not amused in the slightest, started to chant his finishing blow at the already weak warriors..

But, before the chant was finished. Something happened to the hero's. they're bodies shone bright, in fact, too bright that they have to cover their own eye's. Then, it was gone just the second it came. As the warriors opened they're eyes to see what happened, they could not believe the sight that is right before them. The crystals they obtained from their journeys formed a circle and spun like a wheel creating a circle of light. As they watched in awe, chaos took this chance to deliver the finishing blow to the warriors. but the crystal's fused and deflected the blow… and lounge at chaos who is still confused as to how the now fused crystal deflected his ultimate spell… but he was not given a chance to think as the crystal flew at him with blazing speed… As he was about to deflect it however. It flew upwards and shone brighter as if it was trying to replace the sun. Then Chaos who felt belittled, tried to lounge at the crystal but before he could do that. He suddenly felt weak like something is zapping his power's. as he looked at the crystal again, his eyes felt agonizing pain and used his hands to cover it. The heroes can do nothing but look as the crystal shoots a Beam of light to chaos, which is on his knees trying to withstand the pain… Until the light disappeared. As he noticed this, he stood up to look at the crystal only to find that it wasn't there…instead he felt something in his chest… like a sting of a sword, or is it a spear?

He looked at the warriors who were baffled at the sight they are witnessing… As the crystal stopped the beam of light showering down on chaos. It morphed into a spear like shape and with blazing speed hit chaos through his chest. Not having the slightest power to scream in agony… he slowly dissolved into black mist leaving no trail of his existence not too long ago….

"its…..over?" said the long haired blonde zidane. "we..we did it" said the blitz player named tidus… No words were heard instead of those two… Then a loud laugh was heard from the long haired tactical gunner. .. everyone. Well, almost everyone. Excluding cloud,lightning,WOL, and squall, who only gave a soft sigh and some small snickers coming from lightning and cloud. While warrior of light gave a light smile. While the others where laughing with tears dripping on their face's. Zidane and Tidus were putting one's arm over the other, while terra and tifa were giving small giggles. onion knight and bartz were laughing with them. And after their laughter,tears, and zidane and tidus screaming while terra and tifa heal their wounds… they head back to cosmos to teleport them to theyre respective worlds. But before they go, Cosmo's gave them their crystals that they can use to teleport to their friends world if they needed any help…

"Hey! I got an idea, why don't we celebrate this day by going one our house by using these crystals?" says the carefree Tidus who has bandages all over his face as if he's mummy. "hmm… I suppose we could do that, but to whose place exactly?" said firion with some light bandages in his chest…"Sounds fun, but why don't we go to our own worlds first? That way we can see the people we left in our world and tell them what happened to us so that thay wont worry anymore." Said the tactical gunner laguna. Who's putting some band aids to himself."yeah! while were at it I'll also invite rik—OOOOOUUUCCHH!"screamed the aerial ace which was still being healed by Tifa."don't move yet you dummy or your wounds will open again!". "Not inters-" as cloud was about to say something, Tifa intervened. "Oh! I know, why don't we go to our bar at midgar? There's some drinks there and snack so we can hold the celebration there!" said by the enthusiastically. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the girl, after a second , he sighed and just nodded because he knew he wont win an argument with her… "it's a no for me why do I need to-" squall was cut off because of lagunas hand in his mouth. "don't worry you guy's I'll definitely bring this lion there, though we may be a little late…" said laguna as he and squall were the about to leave. " I should get going too, I have to make sure my sister is safe so I don't have time for parties-" lightning suddenly shuddered when two hands touch her in her shoulders. When she looked she saw cloud and squall grabbing her and said "no way you can say no when we couldn't." said the two in unison…"well, even if you didn't go, ill still go to your world and annoy you till you come" said zidane while grinning and snickering…"you could double that!" shouted Tidus with his arms crossed over Zidane, both of them laughing. Lightning threw a death glare at them in which they ran away from."count us in on that too." Said Vaan. "m-me too, this will be a very rare occasion so, I think we should all come…" said terra hiding behind onion knight. Lightning looked at her with her death glare still on. Terra then hid quickly behind onion knight shivering as if she was being bullied. Lightning then took a deep sigh , She knew that they wont stop annoying her, especially the two airheads,in coming to the party. "Fine I'll go, on one condition. There must be lots of sweets and I have to tag my sister along." With that statement, Each and every one of them bid goodbye to each other then took off to the assigned portals cosmos made for them…

Hows that for the First chapter? this is my very first work and i still dont know the ways here in this site so please review, i need as much help as i can.

THANKS! SALAMAT!


End file.
